oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy/Quick guide
Details Agility (Can be boosted; recommended level 58 to save time while gathering Ecto-tokens.) *Level Cooking *Completion of The Restless Ghost and Priest in Peril. |items = *35 Ecto-tokens *A bucket of slime (can be bought for 2gp from a charter crewmember at the Port Phasmatys port, or acquired by using a bucket on the pool of ectoplasm below the Ectofuntus) *A ghostspeak amulet *~400 coins *A bucket of milk *Silk *3 colours of dye (The dye colours you will need is random. If you want to save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow dyes. That way, you can mix whatever colours you end up needing.) *A spade *An oak longbow *A knife (can be purchased from the Canifis general store) *A needle (can be purchased from the Canifis general store) *Thread (can be purchased from the Canifis general store) *Nettle tea Or items to make nettle tea: *A tinderbox and 1 log of which you have the Firemaking level to light *Gloves (must be closed fingered) (can be bought from Barker's Haberdashery nearby) *Nettles (can be obtained during the quest) *A bowl of water (bowl can be purchased during quest) If you do not have the 35 required ecto tokens, leave the above supplies in your bank. Fill your inventory with the following instead, and withdraw the rest of the supplies from the Port Phasmatys bank after the tokens are made: *7 bones (Level 1 undead chickens can be killed near the farm west of the Ectofuntus to obtain the needed bones.) *7 buckets (can be purchased from the general store once inside Port Phasmatys, bring at least one yourself to start) *7 pots (can be purchased from the general store once inside Port Phasmatys, bring at least one yourself to start) |kills = Giant lobster (level 32). Can be safe-spotted. }} Walkthrough Beginning the quest ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, 35 ecto-tokens or buckets, pots, and bones to get them.'' * Pray at the Ectofuntus 7 or more times and talk to the Ghost disciple to get enough ecto-tokens for the quest. *Talk to Velorina in the house just east of the gates to begin the quest. *Tip: bring 8 worth of bones/buckets/pots instead of 7 so you have enough ecto tokens to get back into the city otherwise you have to go through Port Phasmatys again. *Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. *Talk to Velorina again. The old crone and some nettle tea ''Items required: a Bucket of milk and Nettle tea or the items to make it: A tinderbox, logs, gloves (must be closed-fingered), and a bowl of water (bring extra just in case the water boils over too much).'' *A few steps east of slayer master Mazchna in Canifis is a patch of nettles. Wear your gloves and pick some. *Head north-west to the Old crone's house by the water, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower. *Talk to the Old crone with nettle tea in your inventory. *Put the tea in the porcelain cup and add your bucket of milk to the tea, then talk to the Old crone again. The book of Haricanto ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, Model ship, silk, a needle, thread, a knife, three of each primary coloured dye, a spade, ecto-tokens, and Food/Combat gear to defeat a Giant lobster (level 32)'' *Repair the model ship. *Head to the wrecked ship on the coast north-west of the Ectofuntus and directly north of the farming allotment. *Climb up a ladder to the ship deck. Then, climb another ladder to get to the ship quarterdeck. *Wait for the wind speed to drop to low, and search the mast multiple times to find out what colour the three components of the flag are. *Dye the model ship's flag the right colours, mixing dyes as needed. *Head down one level to the ship deck, talk to the Old man. *Use the key on the closed chest inside the captain's quarters to receive the first map scrap. *Proceed to the north-west side of deck where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto some rocks. *Jump along the path of rocks. At the end, there will be another chest with the second map scrap. *Climb down to the lowest level of the ship and get ready to fight. Search the chests until you are attacked by a giant lobster (level 32). Kill it, then search the chest it came out of to get the final map scrap. *Fit all the map pieces together to get a completed treasure map. :Important: Make sure you have a spade and treasure map in your inventory, or you will not be able to complete the next part and will waste your 25 ecto-tokens. *Head back inside Port Phasmatys again, and go south-east onto the docks. Take the small rowing boat to Dragontooth Island which is south-east at the docks. **If you have a ring of charos (a), it will only cost 10 ecto-tokens by using the (Charm) option when speaking to the ghost captain. *Once there, use the map to find the treasure starting at the statue (or use the image on the right to find it). Dig with your spade, and you will find the Book of haricanto. The translation manual ''Items required: Around 400 coins and an oak longbow.'' *Return to Port Phasmatys. *Talk to Ak-Haranu around the docks. *Talk to Robin in the inn. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him until he owes you 100 coins. *He'll give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to Ak-Haranu for the manual. The robes ''Items required: Bucket of slime (can be purchased during quest)'' *Ask the ghost innkeeper if he has any jobs for you, he'll give you a bedsheet. *Use Ectofuntus slime on the bedsheet to dye it (can be bought from trader crewmembers at the docks to the east). *Talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. He'll ask you for 10 signatures. *Ask ghosts around town for signatures with the bedsheet equipped. (You can alternate between just two ghosts for all the signatures.) *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, then show the petition to Necrovarus. *Take the key Necrovarus drops and head upstairs. Use the key on the door and enter the room. Take his robes from the coffin. Using the spell ''Items required: Mystical robes, Book of haricanto, translation manual, and a Ghostspeak amulet.'' *Return to the old crone. *Head back to the ectofuntus and talk to Necrovarus. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time and talk to Velorina. Congratulations! Quest complete!